Chae Jung-Hyeok
|Full Name = Chae Jung-Hyeok/채중혁 |Stage Name = Jeonyuk |Born = 14 September 1993 |Age = 23 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean |Ethnicity = Asian |Sexual Orientation = Demi-Bisexual |Romantic Orientation = Demi-Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Ulsan, South Korea |Native Language = Korean |Languages Spoken = Korean English (learning) Mandarin (learning) |Label = Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Eclipse |Position(s) = Leader Rapper Lead Vocalist |Years Active = 2008 to Present |Trainee Period = 3 years and 6 months |Casted On = 1 February 2005 |Personality = #He is a workaholic but is secretly having parties by himself. #He is not aware that he has a pretty, aesthetic, and dandy boy look; he's also insecure with a lot of things, especially with his hair, face, and skin color. #He is a huge ball of awkwardness. |History = It was the theater that brought the hearts of two exceptionally talented performers, Song Myong-Jee and Chae Dong-Sik, together. As a matter of fact, their wedding took place right on the very stage they performed their plays on every Tuesday and Friday night. They enjoyed their first two years of marriage as the only members of the family in a newly constructed house in Ulsan. Their move from Seoul to there, however, wasn't just for personal reasons. See, the Song Family disapproved of their relationship ever since they were engaged. Thus, escape the prying eyes and nosy attitudes of their in-laws, it would be best if they moved out instead. After those two years, Myong-Jee became pregnant and gave birth to their firstborn son, Jung-Hyeok. Given the profession of Jung-Hyeok's parents, his future was more or less predestined. Furthermore, he displayed an affinity and potential for the performing arts at a young age of four, as seen when he sang during a Chae relative's birthday party. Since Jung-Hyuk was still young, Myong-Jee had to be on a hiatus from her career in order to look after her son. Dong-Sik, on the other hand, continued to perform in a local theater. Every now and then, he would bring spare props and costumes for his son to use and teach new skills to practice on. Of course, whenever the time was opportune, the mother and son would go and watch his performances. Although Jung-Hyeok is an only child, he was not spoiled by his parents; it was something they learned from their nephews and nieces' behaviors in Seoul. Strict as they were, the young boy loved his parents dearly. Tragedy befell the family when Jung-Hyeok was just eight years old. During one of his father's winter performances, an unexpected blizzard caused the power to go down. Dong-Sik went to check the fuse breaker in the electrical room; however, he was electrocuted by an unseen live wire. By the time Jung-Hyeok caught up to him, the latter was already gone. Sorrowful weeks passed, and Myong-Jee decided to send her son to their kindhearted relatives in Seongnam. Meanwhile, she provided for his schooling by working in a filming company in Guangzhou, China. Per his mother's request, his aunts and uncles sent the young boy to various extracurricular classes in singing, dancing, and acting. Jung-Hyeok's more conservative parents preferred classical and traditional music over rap--a genre he has started to like in his time in Seongnam. With both of them not present, he has been able to practice his rapping skills, on top of his already exceptional talents in other aspects. Thus, it was no surprise when his classmates pushed him to participate in a local audition held by Rainbow Entertainment in December 2004. In February 2005, he was informed by the company's talent scouts that he was accepted as a trainee. Jung-Hyeok was just eleven years old at the time. Nonetheless, he immediately notified his mother of his big break. Of course, she was more than ecstatic to allow her son to pursue the opportunity. For three years and six months, Jung-Hyeok underwent a very rigorous training period. As if by destiny, he was groomed for something like this throughout his life. Thus, coupled with his passion and hard work, Rainbow Entertainment allowed him to debut at the age of fourteen in August 2008. He was the third member to be introduced in the boy group Eclipse, and was a rapper and vocalist at the time. When one of the members left in 2014, he took up the post of leader and lead vocalist, having commanded respect and love from his co-members. |Model = Kim Myungsoo (L; Infinite) |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Varies between black and brown |Height = 180 cm |Weight = 140 lbs |Voice Type = Baritone |Blood Type = AB+ |Distinguishing Marks = WIP |Gallery = JeongHyeok5.jpg JeongHyeok6.jpg JeongHyeok7.jpg JeongHyeok8.jpg JeongHyeok9.jpg JeongHyeok10.jpg |Father = Chae Dong-Sik (deceased) |Mother = Song Myong-Jee |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = Chae and Song relatives |Relationships = |Name Meaning = *Surname: Chae (채) → *Given Name: Jung-Hyeok (중혁) | Jung (중) → WIP | Hyeok (혁) → WIP |Nicknames = Hyukkie |Favourite Colour = Orange and green |Favourite Movie = The Sound of Music |Favourite Song = |Favourite Food = |Favourite Drink = |Most Important People = |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = WIP |Side Gif = JeongHyeok2.gif |Side Gif 2 = JeongHyeok3.gif |Side Gif 3 = JeongHyeok4.gif |Bottom Gif = JeongHyeok1.gif }} Category:Rainbow Entertainment Category:Eclipse Category:Characters Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Born in 1993 Category:Male Idols Category:Korean Category:Name Begins with "J" Category:Idols